


When You Were Here

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Love, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-28 12:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5090507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; author's choice, author's choice, a heartbeat of serenity</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Were Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/gifts).



Home is where the heart is…. Where the boys sleep snuggled in the warm bed, snoozing long past noon on a peaceful Sunday, while their dog, Max, lays cuddled beside them. Jude wakes first, sighing blissfully as he opens his eyes to find his arms full of his cuddly lover who is still sleeping next to him, head comfortably pillowed on Jude’s chest. He presses a kiss to Zero's forehead, his fingers feather-light as they rest gently on Zero’s cheek. 

Home is sweet kisses enjoyed over a delicious breakfast; warm coffee with cream, toast with strawberry jam and yummy scrambled eggs. Zero lovingly kisses Jude’s soft lips, tender sweet pecks of his lips that bring a beautiful blush to Jude’s cheeks, and his dimples pop and sparkle as he glows with happiness. 

Home is happiness under the stars…

The daylight ascends, Goodnight moon. Golden rays peak up over the horizon and drape the new day in a blanket of warmth as bodies cuddled close together after a night of passionate lovemaking. 

Jude and Zero lounge on a soft blanket, gazing up at the last of the beautiful twinkling stars that are fading as the light creeps higher and higher over the horizon. Little flickering fireflies flutter off as the cool breeze greets the day. 

Even with the new day upon them, smiling at them with a sunny grin, Jude presses his face to Zero’s neck and burrows into his loving embrace.

“Don’t wanna get up,” He whines, pouting. Last night was romantically sweet and his body still tingles pleasantly from their lovemaking, and everything is peaceful and good, and perfect. He doesn’t want to leave the rooftop; he could spend all day snuggling with Zero and lying in his arms. “Want to stay here…with you…forever.”

Zero smirks, kissing Jude, and Jude giggles quietly, cheeks rosy pink and warm. He gazes into Zero’s eyes and grins brightly, eyes twinkling like beautiful stars. 

He is happy, blissful joyful and he swears he can feel the butterflies fluttering in his tummy as he gazes into his lover’s eyes. He palms Zero’s cheek as he tenderly whispers, “I love you, sweetheart.”

Zero pulls his soul mate closer and hugs him, affectionately running his hand through Jude’s adorably messy hair. “I love you too, baby boy.” 

Home is a quiet afternoon where Zero crawls onto the bed to sit next to Jude, who has his nose buried in a work file. 

Max lays by his side, paw on Jude's leg while the mutt pants happily while enjoying some kindhearted petting. Zero is all play and no work while Jude is the opposite, and Zero knows his boyfriend needs to get some work done so he doesn’t disturb him; he lays his head on Jude’s shoulder and plays with his hair, lightly running his fingers though the long soft strands and smiling when Jude grins warmly and leans into his touch. 

Home is where the heart is, where the sun smiles and the moon lives in the lining of their skin. Where peace and happiness fills a cozy apartment, Jude sighs happily, running his fingers through Zero’s hair. The boys shower and clean up, and dress in warm snugly Hoodies and sweatpants, content and joyful in their home sweet home.

Home is enjoying left over pizza and cold beer slouched on the couch together, feet kicked up on the coffee table as they enjoy a movie marathon. With a full belly, Jude lays down on the couch with his head pillowed in Zero’s lap while Max curls up on the warm cozy rug at their feet, and Zero cannot stop from smiling brightly. Jude sighs softly as Zero brushes his fingers through his hair, his boyfriend's touch is fluid and gentle, and sometimes Jude will gaze up at Zero and he is met with Zero gazing back at him with a beautiful, fond smile on his handsome face. 

Their apartment is warm and cozy, and blissfully peaceful....a home full of love and family and it’s everything Zero could ever wish for, or need. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/724895.html?thread=95660447#/t95660447)


End file.
